deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Darlene Fleischermacher
Darlene Fleischermacher is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. She is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins.Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com Darlene's sin is Gluttony. Due to her clinical obesity, Darlene is confined to a scooter, but her large body mass and her obsessive mania with food make Darlene a potentially lethal threat. Darlene has profound feelings of entitlement and martyrdom. She is provoked by the fact that she cannot eat it all. If she becomes aggressive, reminders that she is hungry may distract her into eating.Xbox One Smartglass App All You Can Eat Nick discovers a survivor, Nathan, trying to get into the kitchen of Uncle Billy's Buffet. As Nick walks over to him, he slips on a puddle of vomit. Darlene hears him and appears around the corner of the buffet kitchen, noisily eating a chicken leg. When Nick tries to reason with her and tells her to stop eating for there's plenty of food in the restaurant for everyone, she refuses to stop, claiming that she's tired of low carbohydrates and healthy food, like celery, and that she's hungry. Nathan sees this as an opportunity to try to gather food from the kitchen. However, she spots him doing so and attacks him by throwing three plates at him. As she yells at Nathan to get away from "her" food, she stabs him with a large spork. Nick tries to argue that Nathan just wanted food, but Darlene starts attacking him as she suspects he called her "fat". After Darlene is defeated, she begins to complain about a stomach ache and indigestion. She attempts to "purge" Nick by charging at him with her scooter once again, but the scooter slips on a puddle of her vomit and she ends up falling onto her back. She starts throwing up again and dies by choking on her own vomit. The Gluttonous achievement will unlock after she is killed. Battle Style * Despite being morbidly obese, Darlene is surprisingly fast, but only because of her three-wheeled mobility scooter. She is capable of doing a quick charge against Nick, for if it is successful, she will repeatedly stab Nick/Dick with a big spork, taking away about a single bar of health. * She can also do a simple charge attack where she simply slams anyone with her scooter at high speed. * She can use her spork/knife/meat cleaver to slash anyone, doing low damage. * She can spin around in her scooter, hitting anyone in a small area. * She can vomit on the floor, which results in anyone except for herself to slip and hit the floor if they run over the vomit. She does this with her spin attack if she's been shot a few times while doing so. * Similar to Antoine Thomas in Dead Rising 2, she can drive to an area inside the diner and start eating food. This will regenerate her health, but also serves as her weakness: while eating, she is left vulnerable to attacks and especially to being grabbed. Nick/Dick can also eat this food, but will get sick if they eat for too long. * Also similar to Antoine, she also throws plates and knives from her scooter basket. While the plates don't do too much damage or simply bounce off Nick, the knives are more dangerous. * Her attacks do anywhere from 12-50 damage a hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide This makes her one of the weakest psychopaths in terms of damage output. * You can taunt her by saying "I'm hungry" when connected to the Kinect. Trivia * She is similar to Richard Kelly, a survivor in Dead Rising 2, as they both love to eat. ** She is also rather similar in behavior to Ronald Shiner, a survivor in Dead Rising, as not only do they both love to eat, they also share quite a greed with food. Ronald started a mutiny because of food, while Darlene killed a survivor because of him trying to get some of "her" food. *She is similar to Larry and Antoine; they all restore their health by eating and they use food utensils to fight. *She is similar to Jo and Randy; they all move very quickly despite themselves being obese. However, while Jo and Randy are able to move on their own two feet, Darlene moves around on a scooter. *She is similar to Steven Chapman; they both insanely scream a word for an extended period of time as the screen shakes. *Looking at the quote "I'm tired of low carbs! I'm tired of celery!" it could be assumed that she was dieting before the outbreak, and took it as an opportunity to feast. *Her boss battle theme was used in the Megaman X gameplay trailer.Megaman X Gameplay www.youtube.com The theme itself is called Gluttony Battle and was composed by Celldweller . *'Fleischermacher' roughly translated from German means 'meat maker'. This is somewhat ironic as judging from her personality, she would rather eat meat than make meat, but it could just refer to how she got obese, therefore making "meat". The more accurate translation would be 'butcher maker', perhaps referring to the fact that Nick kills her, so survivors can eat. This would make Nick the 'Fleischer'. *There are several first place ribbons pinned on Darlene's clothing, although it is unknown what sort of contests she won to obtain them. They are most likely from eating contests. *Darlene is so obese, her belly has torn through her dress. *Her dress has a design of cupcakes, ice cream and other foods. *The survivor murdered by Darlene in her intro cutscene somehow bears a resemblance to Dick Baker. *She constantly burps and farts during the battle, making it a comical fight. Gallery Darlene in Diner.png|Darlene spots Nick. Darlene with Chicken.png|Darlene eating a turkey drumstick. Darlene Gorging.png|Darlene gorges. Darlene in Chair.png|Darlene slumps over in her chair. Darlene in Vomit.png|Darlene dies, choking on her own vomit. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths